Admit It!
by MoonlitRain16
Summary: Sequel to Simon Says: Admitting his love for Sakura was one thing, but admitting it to the rest of the village was another... SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Admit It!

Chapter One: Friends Are So Thoughtful…

A/N: This is the sequel to Simon Says, I decided not to make it another oneshot but a chapter story. Unlike Simon Says this one is rated T, but I think it's going to go higher. I don't know, I guess it depends on the readers…If you haven't read Simon Says (rated M), you don't necessarily have to read it this story will make a lot more sense if you do, anyways read on!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"Oh. My. Gosh." a voice commented, disbelieving what he had just heard, "Did you guys hear that too?"

"Shut up! I don't even want to think about it!" another voice screamed in denial.

"B-but, you did hear, didn't you?" the first voice asked shakily.

"Of course I heard! But, aargh, just shut up Lee!" the second voice hissed back.

"But…"

"Shut up!"

"Ino," another voice started, "If you keep yelling like that they'll hear us."

"I doubt it! They probably passed out after, well, _that_!" Ino said loudly.

"Why are you so afraid to say it? You're 21 aren't you? Or maybe you're just too much of a girl to face it…" another voice said, tauntingly.

"Temari! I am as much as a woman as you are! It's just that, it's so, aargh!" Ino snapped.

"Will you guys shut up? Neji's trying to think!" TenTen's voice snapped. "Okay, what the hell do we do Neji?"

Said man kept his composure as he assessed the 'thing' he had just witnessed.

They were on a regular routine mission to look after Sasuke and make sure he didn't do anything to arouse the idea that he would betray Konoha again. He, along with Shikamaru, were chosen to be the captains of the two squads. His squad consisted of TenTen, Lee, and Hinata. Shikamaru's squad was Ino, Naruto and Temari. Sakura was, in fact, originally supposed to be in Shikamaru's squad, but when they couldn't find her, Temari volunteered to come along as a replacement.

"At least we don't have to worry about Sakura anymore…" Shikamaru muttered next to him.

"Do you really think that? What'll you think will happen to her once the Godaime finds out?" Neji pointed out.

"Find out? What do you mean find out? You are not going to tell her, are you?" TenTen asked.

Neji just stared at the Uchiha Manor below them and said, "Of course I'm going to tell her. Our mission is to watch Uchiha Sasuke and report every little thing he did."

"But you can't tell her!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"Because it's a private matter!" TenTen hissed.

"The word 'private' does not apply to Uchiha. Anything personal becomes public in his case." Neji said evenly.

"But what about Sakura? Doesn't she count too?" TenTen challenged.

"It was her decision to intertwine her life with Uchiha's."

"'Intertwine'? Love how you worded that, Neji." TenTen said sarcastically. "How can you be so cold?"

"I am a shinobi, emotions should not interfere with the mission, and same thing applies to you." Neji reminded her.

"Still," Shikamaru started, "This isn't a normal situation."

That, Neji admitted, was true.

The two squads had been walking down the path to the Uchiha Manor when they had come across a dead Sound Ninja. Not wanting to chance it, the squads immediately split up to cover more ground around the Manor. When they had gotten there though, none of them were ready to see what was happening.

"I still can't believe that Sakura and Sasuke had sex." Shikamaru said.

Immediately all the females of the group glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't say it so bluntly!" Ino snapped. "It's disrespectful"

"But it is true…"

"At least have the decency to call it 'making love'." Ino hissed.

Shikamaru snorted. "Love? I don't think Sasuke even knows that that word exists."

"Well, he better, if he ignores Sakura I'll…" Ino started with a menacing look in her eye.

"We still have to decide what we'll do about the situation you know…" Shikamaru drawled out.

"What do you mean? We've already decided not to tell the Godaime!" TenTen said.

"No, we have not." Neji said stoically, still trying to get over what he had heard.

The group had made their way to the Uchiha Manor when they heard grunting noises coming from the home. Running towards the sound they found themselves outside of Sasuke's bedroom where, to their horror, Sasuke was currently atop a naked Sakura doing, how did Ino put it? Oh, yeah, they were 'making love'. The group immediately fled far away, but they couldn't help but hear the 'noises' due to the fact that they couldn't leave until the mission was complete.

"I say we have a vote. All in favor of not telling the Godaime about this raise their hand."

TenTen, Ino, and Lee raised their hands. Lee respected Sakura and although her 'youth' was now permanently tainted, he believed that she shouldn't be humiliated like that.

"All in favor of telling her raise their hands."

Shikamaru and Neji raised their hands. The two were expected, as squad leaders, to tell Tsunade.

"Good. We don't tell Tsunade." TenTen said triumphantly.

"Wait, not everyone voted." Neji said; he hated losing, especially to a girl. Everyone looked expectantly towards Temari.

"Hey, I'm not part of this village, so I'm not voting. Besides, I'd hate to be the deciding factor in this argument." She mumbled the last part to herself as she scanned the powerful shinobi on either side.

"I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about Hinata and Naruto."

The rest of the grouped 'oh'd' and looked at the quite girl who was sitting next to, wait, was that? A _shaking_ Naruto?

"Is he crying or something?" Ino asked, a bit nervous that Naruto was being loud like he usually was. Did seeing his old love doing _that_, with his best friend, tear him up that much? Wasn't he with Hinata now?

Neji was ready to beat him to a pulp then and there if he still liked Sakura when Hinata shook her head and said, "No he's,"

"Ahahahahahahahahah"

", laughing."

The group looked confusedly at the blonde as he continued to laugh.

"Never… knew… teme… had… it… in… him!" Naruto said in between his laughs.

The rest of the group smiled, or smirked, at the thought. He did have a point. Sasuke was the last person they'd think do anything intimate with anyone.

"Well, enough laughing, Naruto, what do you vote for? Hinata already said that she's go with whichever side you went with." Ino demanded.

"Vote for what?" Naruto asked, a bit confused.

"The vote that decided whether or not we tell Tsunade about Sasuke and Sakura!" Ino yelled. Couldn't Naruto at least act like he had a brain?

"Oh," Naruto said, then waited a while before he said, "I have a better idea!"

The group stared at his mischievous grin.

"I say, we…." Naruto started, whispering his plan to his teammates, who's smile grew wider with each passing second.

"Well?" Naruto asked, hoping that Neji and Shikamaru would let them go through with the plan.

Both boys closed their eyes thoughtfully for a moment before Shikamaru said, "Well, it'll help us when the truth comes out. At least then we won't be killed."

Neji slightly nodded in agreement earning a 'yahoo!' from Naruto.

Next thing they knew the group found themselves barging into Sasuke's bedroom and screaming, "WAKEY, WAKEY LOVERS!!!!"

A/N: Okay, this was short, but the chapters should get longer overtime. I hope. T.T it seems that my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter lately…

Okay, I know it's bad to go all capital letters for a sentence and putting more exclamation marks than necessary but I couldn't resist on that last part! I just had to!

Anyway, please review! Oh, and if you wanna (you don't have to) go check out my other stories. I have a new one called: Letters to a Soldier. It's SasuSaku too. I have really good ideas for that one and I need all the support I can get! Okay then, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Admit It!

Chapter Two

A/N: Excuse for me not updating: I was in Atlanta, Georgia, for a short unexpected mini-vacation. The only time I got to use internet was on my cousin's laptop and we were parked at burger king (wifi, my life depends on it, lol) Usually, I'd update faster than this. Sorry! Anyway, I'm back and I'm ready to write!

Thank you for the reviews! I am so thankful that anyone actually reviewed, oh, btw, if you want me to reply to your review, then just say in the review. Other than that thanks to: **xSasuSakuLovex, sasusakufan2357, boo93, eleaneleone, and missysillivan**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Last time:_

"_Well?" Naruto asked, hoping that Neji and Shikamaru would let them go through with the plan._

_Both boys closed their eyes thoughtfully for a moment before Shikamaru said, "Well, it'll help us when the truth comes out. At least then we won't be killed."_

_Neji slightly nodded in agreement earning a 'yahoo!' from Naruto._

_Next thing they knew the group found themselves barging into Sasuke's bedroom and screaming, "WAKEY, WAKEY LOVERS!!!!"_

Red eyes immediately flared as soon as Naruto barged in. Their owner had sat up at once when he heard Naruto shout out something about 'lovers'. He was a bit confused at first and wondered why a total of eight shinobi's were in his room shouting off some nonsense but then realization dawned on him when he remembered what he and Sakura had done.

He immediately looked to his right, where he expected to find his sleeping Sakura, instead he only saw tufts of pink hair poking out from under the blanket Sakura had dove under when she saw the gang come in.

"Hey _**lovers**_!" Naruto laughed, being careful to make sure Sasuke heard the last word.

Sasuke growled in annoyance before attempting to get up when he realized that he was totally and completely naked. Damnit, it was common courtesy not to go strutting around naked. Not that Sasuke strutted, no Uchiha's never strutted. But right now Sasuke really wanted to get up and knock the life out of Naruto.

Naruto laughed again and strolled towards Sasuke's side of the bed; he didn't want to go to where Sakura was, it was too creepy while she was naked.

"Teme! I know you've had your eye on her ever since you came back, but damn! Couldn't you have waited at least for the first date to pass before you did that?"

Before Sasuke to retort a muffled sound came from underneath the sheets where Sakura was.

"What?" Sasuke asked, as he leaned in closer towards her.

"…"

"Sakura, I can't here you."

"This is so weird, here I am, in a room with eight shinobi's totally naked! Not to mention I just… um… aargh! This is so weird. It'd be just fine but, there are eight other people in the room!" Sakura whispered so that only Sasuke could hear.

"Hn." Then Sasuke looked at the other eight people who were all grinning stupidly (save Neji, and Shikamaru) and said, "Get. Out."

"No can do Sasuke-teme! We're here to stay, well not stay forever, but… you know what I mean!" Naruto explained, grinning and thoroughly enjoying that he was annoying Sasuke.

"Maybe you didn't understand the first time so I'll elaborate. **Get. The. Fuck. Out. Be. Fore. I. Make. You.**"

Naruto backed away a little, just out of Sasuke's reach.

"No, I don't think so."

Sasuke threw a pillow at him. Now, a pillow normally wouldn't faze him, but this _was_ an _Uchiha_ throwing the pillow. And whatever an _Uchiha_ threw was deadly.

"Owww! Okay, okay, we'll leave the room. But just for you two to get dressed! We'll be waiting for you." Naruto said the last line in what he thought was a creepy voice as he left but he just earned another pillow to be thrown at him.

When everyone was gone, Sakura finally peeked out from under the covers. "Are you sure they're gone?" Sakura asked, knowing that the other were all full fledged ninja's and could conceal themselves with ease.

Sasuke scanned the room with well practiced eyes and replied, "Yes."

Sakura sighed in relief before she got up, bringing the sheets with her. "How in the world did they find out?" She wondered out loud.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, eyeing her body, using every bit of his will not to jump her and do her again. Hey, you couldn't blame him, he was a guy, with hormones and everything. What else was he going to think about when there was a naked girl sitting next to him?

"I can't believe we…" Sakura started.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked hesitantly

"Hn."

"Do you… love me?" Sakura finished.

The question threw Sasuke off guard. He honestly didn't know. He hadn't felt love for so long; he couldn't recognize it.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Sakura sighed sadly as she watched Sasuke gather his clothes and get dressed. Did she just lose her virginity to someone who didn't love her?

Sasuke finished dressing and walked towards her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "What do you think?", before he handed her clothes to wear.

'_**What do I think? What kind of question is that! I asked you what **_**you**_** thought! Not the other freakin' way around, you dumbass! I'll tell you what I think! I think you're- hey! Where the hell are you going? Hey! Get back here!' Inner Sakura raged as Sasuke left the room.**_

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke left the room with Sakura's question still plaguing his mind. He answered, "What do you think?", because it was an answer that required no explanation from him, and made the other person think about it instead of him.

He headed towards the living room where he knew that the others were waiting for him and Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto jumped up as soon as he walked in, "Where is Sakura-chan?"

Somewhere inside Sasuke something wanted to rip out Naruto's gut for calling Sakura 'chan' (overpossesive, neh?) but he knew that Naruto meant it as only friends.

"Back in the bedroom." For some reason, his answer cued the other girls, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Temari, to get up and leave towards the bedroom while the guys stayed behind. He stood aside as they went past him, Ino glaring at him all the way, but he wasn't fazed. He was used to glares, he didn't care.

Finally, when they were well out of earshot, Neji started, "Uchiha-san."

Sasuke's gaze flickered towards him before he went on staring towards nothing.

"Uchiha-san" Neji repeated.

This time Sasuke replied, "Hn."

Neji was frustrated by his answer, he knew Sasuke wasn't a man of many words, he was like that too, but this was a matter that _had_ to be discussed, however much awkward and private it may be.

"What are your intentions with Sakura?" Neji asked.

Sasuke's passive face didn't falter. _'Intentions? What the hell is that supposed to mean? And since when was Hyuuga on first name basis with Sakura?'_

"Hn."

Neji glared at Sasuke for not answering the question. Sakura was like a sister to him, well more a sister to TenTen but just as well, he did care about her well being, who in the village didn't? Well, the possible answer to that question was sitting right in front of him, looking as if he had no care in the world.

"Do you plan to marry her?"

'_Marry? Sakura? Marry Sakura? Hmmm, that's a thought… if I marry her then I can justly kill all the bastards who look at her wrong.'_

"Hn."

"Are you planning to be her boyfriend?"

'_Boyfriend? Husband sounds stronger, but it's too early to go into marriage… or is it?'_

"Hn."

"Or do you plan to use her like a tool and rebuild your clan?"

'_Rebuild my clan. That is my goal… but use her like a tool. Even I'm not that heartless, I refuse to use her like that. I'll use somebody but not Sakura. Wait, that would be cheating on her, hold on, I'm not even her husba- I mean boyfriend. So I can't cheat on her, right? Gaah, this is too damn complicated. I'll just say, hn.'_

"Hn."

All the guys in the room sighed.

"Okay, let's do a simpler question, why did you do it?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his temples.

'_That's a simpler question? I don't know why they call him a genius, cause he's freakin' stupid. That is not a simpler question… why the hell did I do it?'_

"Hn."

"Sasuke, you're going to have to answer with more words than that. I asked you a simple question, why did you do that to Sakura?"

'_That's not even a different question. He's basically asking me why I did it and that's the same as asking me what I had planned for the future. I won't answer, it's too many words to explain.'_

"Hn."

"Teme! Answer the question! Why Sakura?"

'_Ah, now there is a simple question with a simple answer. Well it is from dobe…'_

"Cause she was there."

All guys glared at Sasuke.

"You had sex with her because 'she was there'. You mean that if any other girl came you would have done it with them since it's so easy-"

"Did I say that?" Sasuke said, in a tone that clearly stated that he thought they were stupid. "Sakura was there and I just…"

Sasuke trailed off, he was never at a lost for words, due to the fact that he never spoke so much, but he supposed he'd have to, at least to get them out of his house so that he could go back and sleep next to Sakura.

"And you just what?" Shikamaru asked, wanting him to go on, this was progress; Sasuke actually said more than five actual words.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted. It was true he had no idea why he did it, Sakura was there and she kissed him, and he just suddenly wanted more of her. To make sure that she still loved him. It was more than lust, it was…

"Do you love her?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke looked at him steadily. He knew the answer, although it hurt to admit it. But he wouldn't say so he did what he did to Sakura, he said, "What do you think?"

(With Sakura)

"Forehead! You have some serious explaining to do!" Ino yelled out as she barged into Sasuke's bedroom where Sakura had just finished dressing.

"I-I know what I did was… inappropriate, but Ino you have to understand that-"

"Inappropriate? Damn right it was inappropriate! How could you do that without giving me heads up first? I thought we were best friends! If you told me, I could've bought you condoms, made sure the guys never found out, and I could have giving you pointers on how to make it better!" Ino shouted back at her.

Sakura stared.

TenTen stared.

Hinata stared.

Ino said, "What?"

"Huh? W-what? Aren't you angry with me because I did it with Sasuke, you know… the 'traitor'?" Sakura asked, very confused.

"Of course I'm angry with you, I've been here for a full five freakin' minutes and you still haven't told me how it was!" Ino said, waving her hands in the air to elaborate her annoyance.

Silence…

"Hahaha!" Sakura laughed, clutching her stomach.

"Sakura are you okay?" the other girls asked as they watched their pink-haired friend fall back onto the bed during her laughing fit.

"Haha, yeah I am, it's just that I expected you all to scold me, but instead you guys want details." Sakura explained, chuckling afterwards.

Ino's face brightened before she sat down next to Sakura and asked, "So, forehead? Spill! How was it?"

"It was… very sudden."

Ino raised an eyebrow, cueing Sakura to go on.

"I mean, I didn't expect it, actually, I thought he was going to kick me out of the house when I kissed him…"

"Wait, _you_ kissed him?" TenTen asked.

Sakura nodded.

"_You_ kissed him, you made the first move?" Ino demanded.

Sakura nodded.

"You were brave enough to do that?" Hinata asked.

Sakura hesitated before she nodded.

All the girls stared at her.

"What?"

"Sniff, out little Sakura is growing up…" Ino said dramatically while the girls leaned over to give Sakura a hug.

"It would have been more romantic if he kissed you first though…" Hinata said.

"Yeah, but that is so un-Sasuke-like." TenTen put it.

"How did you get the kiss in, anyway, I would have thought he'd stop you." Ino asked.

"That's what I thought too, but then he said, "Kiss me." And I…"

"Wait, he said for you to kiss him?" Ino asked, amazed.

"Well, we were playing Simon Says…"

"Simon Says? Do I even want to know? Wait, Sasuke knows games?"

"I lost a bet to him, and he suggested we play Simon Says, and he said, 'Kiss me.' And I did, and then there was a big pause and then all of a sudden, he was all over me!" Sakura explained quickly, determined not to be disrupted again.

"So, he told you to kiss him… and you did… then it was all awkward… and then…you know what happened?" TenTen asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Did he say, 'Simon Says' when he asked you to kiss him?" Temari spoke up.

Sakura jumped, she had stayed quiet all this time, and she didn't know Temari was there.

"Um, not exactly." Sakura replied, remembering how he had told her that after what they did. "But he kindly reminded me of it after we did that."

"Uh-huh…" the other girls said simultaneously.

"Sooo…"

"Hey, how'd you guys find out anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it was our turn to watch over Sasuke as ANBU. We came over and we sort of… heard you guys. You were sorta loud…" TenTen said in an apologetic voice.

"Ugh, that is sooo embarrassing…" Sakura groaned burying her face in her hands.

"Tch, _that_ was embarrassing? Try having you mom walk in when you and your boyfriend are doing it!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura giggled. "Your mom walked in on you and Shikamaru?"

Ino nodded, "It was the most awkward conversation after that! She was like, 'Honey, I know you're old enough to make your own decisions, but I really thought you would come to me when you were ready. Do you want to talk about it?' Ugh, talk about embarrassing!"

All the girls in the room laughed.

"But I gotta admit, I got off pretty easy, Shikamaru had to get a lecture from my _dad_. He still won't tell me what happened during that time…" Ino laughed.

"In the end though, my parents approved of Shikamaru, it was pretty cool. Even my dad likes him, though that's pretty much because he likes to get tips on how to be successful in shogi."

"If only my dad was so approving of Naruto…" Hinata commented sadly (such a killjoy).

"Neh, your father still doesn't like him?" Sakura asked gently.

Hinata shook her head. "No, he says I need too choose someone better, someone _worthier_… but I think the real reason father does not approve of him is because he can't control him. He's used to having people obey and respect him, Naruto doesn't do either of those things." Hinata chucked. "I think, though, that he's starting to like him for those reasons too. I don't think that he wants me to go with someone who's a wimp, he wants someone strong for me, and Naruto is strong in spirit. So, I think, that eventually, he'll learn to accept him. I hope."

Sakura smiled, "Of course he will, who doesn't love Naruto? He's so adorable, you can't help but like him, of course, when he talks about ramen, then it's another story…"

The group laughed.

"Well, my family thinks it's great that I'm going out with _the_ Hyuuga Neji. They practically think he's a part of the family or somethin'! Last week I saw my mom asking him when the date of our wedding was going to be, it was so weird…" TenTen commented.

Everyone laughed then looked expectantly at Temari.

Temari blinked. "What? I don't have a boyfriend, all the males at Suna are wimps, why do you think I come to Konoha so much?" Temari asked slyly.

"Neh, I wonder how my mother would have taken it if they found out that I was with Sasuke…" Sakura wondered. Everyone in her family was deceased but the person closest to her wasn't. "Oh my gosh! What'll happen when Tsunade-sama finds out!"

"Ugh, I don't even want to imagine that…" Ino said dryly.

"Yeah, she'd freak."

"But we've decided the perfect way to tell her!" Ino said.

"Huh? What, what?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Just make Sasuke do it!" TenTen smiled evilly, "That way, he'll be the one who has to get hit and he finally gets his punishment for leaving the village. Haha, that'd be so fun to watch him get the crap beatin' out of _him_ for once.

Sakura smiled then frowned. "So you want for him to go up to Tsunade-sama and say, 'Excuse me, I hope you don't mind but I had sex with Sakura, the woman who is like your daughter.'? Yup, he'll definitely be murdered."

"Huh? But isn't he your boyfriend?" Ino asked.

Sakura's face darkened.

"Oh…"

"Well, I don't really know, I told you, it was unexpected. I don't even know if he loves me, I asked him and he said, 'What do you think?', before he left. I don't even know if he wants to be my boyfriend. Probably not…" Sakura said bitterly.

Gloom filled the room as each girl contemplated what she said.

"Well why don't you talk to him? I mean, you haven't had the chance to really talk to him with us barging in here like we did." Hinata said.

"Yeah, forehead, don't abandon all hope! Just talk to the bastard! I'm sure he'll eventually say something!" Ino said happily, like everything was solved.

"Yeah, we'll all go out there and we girls will make all the guys go away, except Sasuke of course, and then you two will have a chance to talk." TenTen said as she gestured everyone out of the room.

They all walked into the living room, well Sakura was dragged by Ino, where they found Sasuke at the farthest side, glaring at all of the other guys who were just smirking back.

TenTen walked towards Neji and whispered, "So you told him his punishment?"

Neji nodded.

"Like hell I'm gonna do it." Sasuke spoke up, now proceeding to glare at the girls.

"Yes, you are, or else…" Shikamaru said, smirking.

"Or else what?"

"Or else we tell Gai about what happened with you and Sakura, and he has a youth speech made especially for this situation." TenTen said evilly.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Anyways, we gotta go, come on everyone, our shift is over, see you tomorrow forehead!" Ino yelled as she dragged Shikamaru out the door with everyone right behind her.

Once everyone left it was just Sakura and Sasuke alone in the room.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke up tentatively.

Sasuke looked up, his face passive and eyes revealing no emotion. "Hn."

"Um… well… I don't really know how to say this…"

"Just say it Sakura."

"Are you, you know, my… boyfriend?" Sakura hoping that's his answer would be gentle and straightforward, but we all know _that _would never happen.

Sasuke paused and closed his eyes, as if he were thinking.

"What do you think?"

Sakura groaned, not that answer again…

"Try and let another guy touch you, and you'll never see him again." Sasuke finished before he walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed, well it wasn't straightforward, but she got the picture. She rose up and walked out the door, suddenly very eager to come back tomorrow.

(meanwhile with Sasuke)

Sasuke walked into the bedroom and noticed quite clearly that Sakura's scent still lingered. He sighed and lay down onto the bed. He was dreading tomorrow.

A/N: Yeah, this was longer, but I didn't really like it… I pictured it better in my head, but I don't describe things well… at least I don't think I do… Anywho, I know they were all pretty OOC (especially when it came to Sasuke's thoughts), I'm sorry, I tried my best to make them all stay in character, but it wouldn't come out right. Sasuke is very inflexible. Okay, I know it's rushed too, but to me, Sasuke seems like the type to want something and take it, and just let everyone know that it's his immediately so…

Please review!  they make me very very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Admit It!

Chapter 3

A/N: I love you all! I know that I didn't update soon, but I was too caught up with my other two stories. Sorry, it's tough managing three stories at the same time.

Thanks to: **sasusakufan2357, xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox, obsession4ever, xSasuSakuLovex, AKITO. At The Disco, Inuzukaluv, kattylin, ciao-principessa, VeRnAgUaY, dera – chan, Karui Yumi Kitsune-Hyuga, missysillivan, lyndelle tromp, **and** boo93**

Disclaimer: Never owned, don't own.

* * *

Sunlight filtered its way through the dense trees overhead as Sakura once again made her way to the Uchiha Estate where she knew that Sasuke would be waiting for her. She wondered how her relationship with Sasuke would affect her job as his personal doctor. Surely he wouldn't act any different, would he?

Sakura shook her head to clear her thought and focused on the current issue at hand. How to tell Tsunade about her and Sasuke. Sakura had originally wanted to let Sasuke tell the Hokage but after a night of thinking over it, she realized that Sasuke could seriously be killed and that was definitely not good. So she concluded that she was the best choice to inform the Godaime about the relationship. Of course, she had to tell Sasuke what she was going to do.

'_**Ooh, getting used to being his girlfriend already huh?' Inner Sakura cooed**_

Sakura's eyes twitched. Not her again…

'_What do you mean I'm getting used to being his girlfriend?'_ she asked.

'_**I mean that you are getting used to being his girlfriend!' **_

'_Oh, really and how would that work out?'_

'_**You're telling him that you're going to tell Tsunade-sama! If you were single and something was wrong with him you would tell Tsunade-sama without consulting him first. But now that you're –we're –his girlfriend you're consulting him for his opinion on the matter.' Inner Sakura explained.**_

Sakura was shocked.

'_Wow, you actually sounded sane in that explanation!' _

'_**Whatever, anyway my point is that you're getting used to being his girlfriend! I'm so proud!' Inner Sakura said, tears coming to her eyes.**_

Sakura rolled her eyes and thought about what her Inner Self had just said. It was true; when she was single she would have never told Sasuke or he would have stopped her. Sakura shrugged, she guessed it was just one of those things when you became a couple; you tell each other what you do in order to keep the trust. Vaguely she wondered if Sasuke would do the same with her. Probably not, he was so mysterious! But that was one of the main reasons she liked him.

Anyway, back to the situation, how the hell was she supposed to tell Tsunade-sama about her and Sasuke? Last night after she left Sasuke's house she went to her office where she found Tsunade-sama working calmly (and by working she meant drinking sake).

Sakura gave her usual daily report on how Sasuke's curse was (she conveniently made sure not to mention the sound ninja or the Simon says game, or basically anything that was intimate). Tsunade just nodded like she usually did all throughout the report and dismissed Sakura. Before Sakura left however Sakura mentioned something accidentally (she wanted to find out how Tsunade would react when she found out about the new couple).

"_Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun's behavior has improved, I'm sure he'll return to being a valuable ninja to Konoha once this probation is over." _

Sakura sighed and once again rubbed the spot on her head where Tsunade's sake bottle hit her when Tsunade threw it at her. It was obvious that Tsunade did not approve of the comment.

Sakura continued to make her way down the dirt path when a twig snapped behind her. Sakura whipped around as she immediately reached for her kunai pouch.

"Relax, forehead, it's just me!" Ino said, waving her hands in front of her frantically in a show of submission.

Sakura relaxed, not pushing the matter further; no one but Ino called her forehead so it couldn't be an enemy nin in disguise.

"Hey Ino-pig! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I'm going to Sasuke-kun's house! Although I'm late, I think the rest of the group is already there…" Ino explained, saying the last part more to herself than to Sakura.

Sakura must have shown how confused she was since Ino said, "The group is made up of all the people who were here yesterday and know about you and Sasuke-kun minus Temari, she had to go back to Suna. By the way, did you get to talk to him yesterday, after we left I mean?"

Sakura realized that Ino was asking that if Sasuke had come to terms with her about their relationship. Sakura smiled and said, "Well he didn't tell me exactly but when I asked him if he and I were a couple he said that if I let another guy touch me I wouldn't hear from the guy again."

Ino's rolled her eyes at how Sasuke worded it but she said, "Congrats Sakura, you are now officially no longer a single woman. Bad luck for all those other guys who wanted you to be their girlfriend. Oops! Better not let Sasuke-kun hear me say that, then he'll murder every guy in Konoha!"

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I can picture him doing that… but what is the group doing there?"

Ino smiled. "Why you wanted to be alone with Sasuke-kun again?" She asked slyly.

Sakura blush was five different shades of pink. "N-no! I'm his doctor; I don't think that it's good for a patient to have an audience…"

"Riight….," Ino said, "The group is there to enforce the punishment."

"Enforce the punishment?"

"Sasuke-kun's punishment for doing this to you without actually being your boyfriend or anything. Well that's what we're telling him but it's actually payback for leaving all of us, the Godaime punished him, well now it's our turn!" Ino said, smiling mischievously.

Sakura frowned. "And what exactly is his punishment?"

Ino smiled. "You'll see."

They continued their way down to the house. When they entered they saw a very annoyed looking Sasuke sitting down on the couch surrounded by Naruto, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Shikamaru who were all smirking.

"Knock, knock! Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, I've brought Sakura-chan!" Ino said cheerfully, completely disregarding the fact that Sakura was coming here anyways with or without her.

TenTen smiled, "Good, Sakura, sit down by Sasuke."

Sakura noticed the kunai in TenTen's hand and didn't dare object. She tentatively walked towards Sasuke and sat down next to him, noticing that the others had purposely chosen the smallest couch for them to sit on so that she and Sasuke could sit closet to one another.

"Now, as you all know, the people in this room are the only ones who know about Sasuke and Sakura." Ino said, speaking up.

The rest of the group nodded in agreement except for Neji (who just had a look on his face that said, 'can we just get on with this already?') and Shikamaru (who yawned which everyone else took as to be a nod).

"I also happen to know that Sasuke and Sakura are Konoha's latest _couple_." Ino declared proudly, emphasizing the word 'couple'.

Sakura almost laughed at the murder vibes Sasuke began to emit when Ino said this, but Ino was unfazed and continued her rant.

"Of course, being the only ones who know this little secret puts a lot of pressure on us…" Ino said dramatically, "So we have decided that the best way to enlighten this burden is to tell others about this."

Sakura wondered where this was going. It was understandable that they needed to get the word out that she and Sasuke were dating (hey! The fangirls needed to know to back off!) But wouldn't the easiest way to do that is just go on a public date with Sasuke?

"The easiest way to do this is to let you two go on a date publicly," Ino said, saying what Sakura had been thinking only seconds before, "But that wouldn't be much of a punishment would it?"

Sakura could now see where this was going and now knew why Sasuke's murder vibes were getting stronger with each passing second.

"Sooooo…" Ino started dramatically, wanting suspense.

"Ino, just get on with it already…" Shikamaru spoke up from his position on the floor. He got tired during Ino's rant.

Ino glared at him.

"We decided that your punishment, Sasuke, will be to tell everyone in the village about you and Sakura!" Ino finished (finally…)

cricket, cricket

Sasuke wanted so bad to murder Ino at the moment, but he couldn't in front of so many _witnesses_.

"Everyone?" Sakura echoed.

"Neh, don't worry Forehead, not the whole _details_… just the fact that you two are going out and are deeply in love and that Sasuke promised to kill himself if he ever hurt you resulting in not being able to rebuild his clan meaning that the Uchiha clan will cease to exist and it'll all be Sasuke's fault." Ino said quickly and sweetly.

Okay, now Sasuke's was definitely going to murder someone. He never agreed to that! And in hell was he going to let a girl (Ino) ruin his plan to rebuild his clan!

Sakura saw a flash of Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes and knew that he was not happy.

"U-um…" Sakura started frantically, hoping to save Ino from Sasuke, "I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Ino… beside Sasuke doesn't know everyone!"

Ino, who didn't notice that Sasuke's anger was reaching its peak said, "Well, not everyone, but people we know!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Can you be more specific?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto blurted out; he was tired of Ino talking, he needed to hear himself talk.

"Right. I was just going to say that, _thank you_ Naruto," Ino said through gritted teeth. Did that boy just interrupt her conversation?

"Sasuke tell Kakashi-sensei about us?" Sakura repeated.

The group nodded.

"Tell the most perverted man in Konoha that two of his students are a couple?!" Sakura said sharply, getting angrier by the second. Were they all idiots?!

Everyone sweat dropped. They hadn't thought of that.

"Uh… yeah that the plan, although now I see how it's flawed…" TenTen said, muttering the last part to herself. What were they thinking when they chose Kakashi to be the first one to know? He was a pervert! There was no way that he'd stay quiet when they gave him the news!

"No worries!" Naruto said, "I'll just threaten to stop pervy sage from releasing the next Icha Icha Paradise books. He'll stay quiet then."

The group stayed quiet as they thought about what Naruto just said.

"Okay then! It's settled! Sasuke-kun! Come with me and we'll go find Kakashi!" Ino exclaimed happily. "The others would come but they're busy with missions and stuff, so I volunteered to help you!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Okay, first of all they were forcing him to do something he didn't want to do, when they knew that he hated to be told what to do in the first place. Second of all they were making him go with Ino?! That was punishment enough!

"Then we're all in agreement! Let's go!" TenTen said before doing a couple of hand signs to disappear along with Lee, Hinata, and Neji.

"Troublesome woman…. Sasuke." Shikamaru called.

Sasuke looked up at the genius.

"Good luck. And if you get her mad try to cut her off at the beginning, or she'll go on and on and on." Shikamaru said before leaving.

"Neh, Sakura-chan! Let's go!" Naruto called.

Sakura looked at him, confused.

"You can't go with teme! He has to learn how to be a big boy and do it on his own!" Naruto said, laughing while pulling Sakura with him out the door before Sasuke could get his hands on him.

"Okay! That just leaves you and me Sasuke-kun! Ready? No? Well too bad! Let's go find Kakashi already!" Ino said giddily as she dragged along a very depressed and angry Sasuke.

This was going to be living hell.

* * *

A/N: I know, short again, and not much SasuSaku but there will be in future chapters! So don't worry .

Okay, I'm open to suggestions on how to tell Kakashi about the situation. The funnier the better!

Um… I'm having a vote. How many of you all want lemon? I'll go with the majority of the readers.

Please Review


End file.
